


i'll eat you up i love you so

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottle Drinking, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gen, M/M, Vampires, also a good scattering of cardiophilia in there as per usual, lmao im sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sire's cannibalistic love letter to his fledgeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll eat you up i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is au is so developed that i cant even tag this as chronicle or kyd anymore
> 
> basically all u need to know is that this is vampire lucien carr having Weird Thoughts about the newborn vampire he turned (andrew detmer) -- the au comes from the rp blog breathdrawn on tumblr blah blah go check it out if you want more
> 
> anyway sometimes lucien feeds andrew blood from a bottle because hes a fuckin baby. well, a baby vampire. he's not baby-sized obviously he still looks like a seventeen year old kid. but whatever its cute ok shut up and read

it’s such a  _precious_  and  _twisted_  little thing,   
 loving someone so much that you want   
       to keep them inside you forever.

the desire is strongest in times like these,  
when andrew is curled in lucien’s lap drinking   
blood from a bottle, spine braced against   
lucien’s arm as he cradles him to his chest.

lucien watches the skin left exposed by andrew’s   
oversized shirt flush pink as the vessels underneath   
its surface flood with heat, watches the artery in his   
neck throb with renewed energy, and he wishes he   
could drink all the new blood right back out of him.   
he watches and licks his lips and  _whines_  because   
they’re not  _close_  enough, the distance between   
their separate bodies is too  _much_  and he won’t   
be complete until andrew swims in his veins again.

it’s a  _selfish, indulgent_  craving and he knows it —   
he  _knows_  that their hearts beat together and they   
each already contain a part of the other, that the   
signature of his venom is written across every inch   
of him inside and out and that the blood he stole   
from andrew will always constitute a piece of his   
immortality, but he’s  _still_  not satisfied. he drank   
him once but it’s not enough,  _never_  enough, even   
as he presses devouring kisses along his freckled   
collarbone and holds him so close he can pretend   
that they actually share one heart between their   
ribs. he doesn’t just want his  _blood_ , he wants his   
body, his mind, his  _soul_  — his entire  _being_. the urge  
to  _consume_  him is overwhelming and lucien rests   
his nose against the rippling throat of his feeding   
fledgeling, wishing he could swallow him up as   
easily as he swallows the blood he’s suckling   
and digest him into every cell of his body   
so they’d never have to be apart.

   they feel like two halves of a whole   
and,  _oh_ , how lucien _longs_  to be whole.

andrew finishes drinking and dips his head   
against lucien’s shoulder, eyelids fluttering   
closed as he gives in to drowsiness and falls   
asleep in his arms. lucien looks down at the   
freshly-fed newborn and thinks he’s never   
seen anything more  _perfect_  and he buries   
his nose into his hair, inhaling his scent as   
his fingers dance along the side of his throat   
to find the scars of his birth, roam down his   
sternum to circle the heart beating heavily in  
his chest, press into into his belly to feel the   
warmth of his meal and the surge of his pulse   
and the gentle swell of his breath as he sleeps.

he wraps both arms around him and squeezes   
his eyes shut, imagining for one moment that if   
he can hold andrew tight enough they might   
melt into each other and truly become  _one._


End file.
